Mikazuchi Rei
Summary Mikazuchi Rei, also known as The Lightning God, is an assassin from the Mikazuchi Clan and the current master of the Raishin Style. During the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, he represented the Gold Pleasure Group as their affiliated fighter; he was one of three assassins in the tournament. He is an extremely confident man, bordering on arrogance, believing himself unbeatable due to his martial arts style. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-C Name: Mikazuchi Rei, The Lightning God, Static Bastard (By Raian) Origin: Kengan Ashura Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: Human, Martial Artist, Fighter for Gold Pleasure Group Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Aura (Hattori is intimidated by his aura), Weapon Mastery (Mikazuchi Clan is proficient at using various kinds of weapons), Stealth Mastery (Capable of sneaking on Hatsumi even when he had an ability to sense other people), Extrasensory Perception (Was able to gauge Kyoshu's power level just by looking at him), Chi Manipulation (Capable of balancing his own chi with Chi Molding), Limited Durability Negation (Raishin Style uses the similar technique to Fa Jin, with his force reaching the opponent's insides while doing not much damage on the body, as seen when he kept shaking Saw Paing's brain even when he couldn't bypass the durability of his skull), Pressure Points/Acupuncture (Sunfire attacks the opponent's various acupuncture and pressure points to the brain, dealing damage to those who are way more durable than him) and Afterimage Creation (Capable of creating afterimages with Dream Walking) Attack Potency: Building level (Stomped Nezu who should be comparable to other Annihilation Tournament fighters like Yoshinari. Defeated Saw Paing who defeated Yoshinari. Was going to fight against casual Raian who almost killed Mokichi) | Building level+ (Managed to damage Kuroki with his attacks, albeit he lost in the end) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (One of the fastest characters in Kengan Ashura, blitzing Nezu easily) | At least Hypersonic+ (Confirmed to be fastest Annihilation Tournament fighter by a mile, surpassing even Kuroki and Kiryu) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Likely Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Building Class (Easily knocked out Nezu with Lightning Flash) | Building Class+ Durability: Building level (Took a solid hit from Kuroki albeit it is unknown how much power he used in the punch, took a hit from Saw Paing) | Building level+ (Took hits from Serious Kuroki) Stamina: Very high. Able to react to his master's attacks after standing for two days straight in a mountain with elevation of 3.5 kilometers and has oxygen sixth of that in a sea level, and this was immediately after nine days fast without sleeping, drinking or eating, with his body exhausted to the point that he sees hallucinations and his eyesight gets blurry. Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average. Rei is an excellent assassin and martial artist, with having experience recognized by even Kuroki. Weaknesses: He is cocky, believing that he is invincible with his Raishin Style. The faster he is with Lightning Flash, the more strain they put on their body; constantly using this technique causes moisture to evaporate from his body, making him unable to sweat properly and inducing involuntary shaking and blurred vision. In addition, the incredible forces produced by moving so fast can make his feet bleed. Also because the technique focuses on being as fast as possible, it is extremely linear. As a result, while difficult in practice, the technique can be easily countered if the opponent can read and predict it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Raishin Style:' is a mysterious and fearsome assassination fist that was secretly passed down through the Mikazuchi Clan for 1200 years. Apparently created by Takemikazuchi-no-Kami, the martial art focuses on its users becoming one with everything in order to achieve a state of oneness, thereby allowing its users to "become like lightning itself". Because of the unique physical constitution required to use the Raishin Style, it is a martial art that can only be used by those of Mikazuchi blood. The style does not only focus on using weapons for assassinations, but also extensively in hand-to-hand combat, making it an all-purpose style. Whether armed or unarmed, the Raishin Style focuses mainly on the utilisation of the clan's inherent superhuman speed. **'Dream Walking:' A method of footwork that uses irregular movement at ever-changing tempos to create multiple afterimages, confusing the opponent in order to finish them with Lighting Flash. **'Lightning Flash:' The fastest technique in the Raishin Style and the classical form of the Raishin Style. The user attacks with a supremely quick frontal strike, performed at such speed that the target barely has time to register what has happened before the effects of the strike knock them out. **'Sunfire:' The user attacks the opponent with fast but low damage strike with high-accuracy that targets the opponent's pressure points to damage the brain. By changing the form of each strike to suit its location, the user can inflict more deeper penetrating damage. **'Thunderclap:' The user attacks the opponent's pressure point(s) with multiple fast, high-accuracy and ever-changing strikes. Key: Base | Hypnotized Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Kenganverse Category:Speedsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Aura Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Chi Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Acupuncture Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Anime Characters